The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and more particularly to a safety electrical outlet which automatically seals off its blade insertion slots upon removable of an electrical plug.
When an extension cable is used, it may disorderly put on the floor, Because the blade insertion slots of the socket bodies of the electrical outlets of conventional extension cables are constantly exposed to the outside for receiving electrical plugs, water may pass to the inside to wet the electrical circuit, causing a short circuit. Furthermore, children may insert pointed metal object into the blade insertion slots, causing an electric shock.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a safety electrical outlet which eliminates the aforesaid problems. According to one aspect of the present invention, the safety electrical outlet comprises a rotary safety socket cover revolvably covered on each socket body thereof, and a spiral spring connected between each rotary safety socket cover and the corresponding socket body to hold the respective rotary safety socket cover in a sealing position in which the blade insertion slots of the corresponding socket body in sealed. According to another aspect of the present invention, the rotary safety socket cover has a recessed portion or raised portion through which the rotary safety socket cover can be positively turned relative to the corresponding socket body with one finger. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a fuseless switch is installed in the electrical wire of the safety electrical outlet which automatically trips off upon an overcurrent.